Naruto: Tengoku to jigoku no tenshi
by I iz Gio
Summary: I've read a lot of stories with Naruto gaining a "holy" bloodline or something to that effect, and later being hunted by a clan with an "unholy" bloodline. Well I got to thinking, surprising right?, what if his parents each had one of those bloodlines?


**Naruto: Tengoku to jigoku no tenshi**

**Announcement: **Hello everyone this is my first story, ever! I've been reading on this site for a looooooooooong time and I've read some pretty good stories, some were horrible and others were worship worthy. Anyway I'm righting this at 12:56 a.m. because I finally got an idea my lazy ass decided HAD to be written. I've read a lot of stories with Naruto gaining a "holy" bloodline or something to that effect, and later being hunted by a clan with an "unholy" bloodline. Well I got to thinking (surprising right?) what if his parents each had one of those bloodlines thus giving him both? The answer: a total badass, especially if you add in him becoming a hanyou from Kyuubi's yokai becoming his own. That was the idea that gave birth to this story and I hope you enjoy. Please remember this is my first story not written for school so be gentle, and remember constructive criticism is helpful, but flaming just makes you a douche. Before I forget the name of the story means "Naruto: Angel of Heaven and Hell."

P.S.: Some translations might be a bit rough; I'm using Google Translator and some stuff I remember from other people's stories to translate, in case you were wondering.

P.P.S.: Any entire words in caps are being yelled f.y.i., if they have an exclamation that just means the words were yelled that much louder.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demonic/Inner/Summons Talking/Techniques"**

'_**Demonic/Inner/Summons Thinking/Techniques'**_

'**Techniques/Jutsus'**

(Translations/Setting)

**(Mini In-Story Announcement/ Author Comment)**

(Secret Location, 5:27 p.m., January 13)

"…and do you Minato Namikaze take Kushina Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded wife?" **(I don't know the Japanese wedding ceremonies so I'm just gonna wing it ;P)**

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as previous Hokage I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

There was a bit of cheering and clapping as the few people invited to the secret wedding of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato a.k.a. the 'Kiroi Senkou' (Yellow Flash) and ANBU Captain, Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a. 'Aka no Shi' (Red Death). The few invited were Minato's old teammates Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku, his students Hatake Kakashi and Inuzuka Rin as well as Kushina's team/friends Hyuuga Hitome, Uchiha Mikoto, and Inuzuka Tsume with her nin-dog Kuromaru. There was also Minato's sensei Jiraiya and Kushina's friend/mentor Tsunade of the Dosubetsu Sannin (Legendary Three Sages) as well as their teacher the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a. the 'Kami no Shinobi' (God of Ninja) and the 'Professor'.

In truth few could believe just how far the two had come, after all their clans have been enemies for centuries possibly before the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) himself. The Namikaze, often referred to as Kami's Warukyūre (God's Valkyries), and the Uzumaki, often referred to as Shinigami's Kariire-jin (Death God's Reaper), had each been wiped out except for the two before them. Both clans had been known for many things, one thing they had in common was that the glow of their wings and bloodline chakra showed how strong the bloodlines in a person was. There were only two colors for both clans, for the Namikaze white was lesser and silver was greater, for the Uzumaki red was lesser and black was greater. They had been dating for 14 months before telling each other and both instantly decided it didn't matter that their clans had hated one another as they were in love. Two months and a week and a half later he purposed to her, she accepted, and now here they were officially married.

"Sorry to cut this so short but… " Here he picks Kushina up bridal style," later." With that they left in a flash of golden light signifying the use of Minato's own original jutsu the '**Hiriashin no Jutsu**' (Flying Thunder God Technique) leaving the others to simply head back home themselves, one perverted Toad Sage wondering if his student would use any of the ideas he had been making for that new book idea of his. **(I'm pretty sure he hadn't written the Icha Icha series just yet if he had, oh well)**

(Forest outside of Konoha, 11:48 p.m., October 10)

The strongest ninja village on the Elemental nations, Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), was currently under attack by the greatest of Bijuu (Tailed beasts) the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) and the ninja on the front line were quickly being decimated. "HOLD IT BACK AND WAIT FOR THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" shouted a nameless injured jounin before he fired off a '**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu' **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and then charged on with his comrades against the Kyuubi.

Miles away in Konoha General Hospital a sad looking Minato Namikaze wearing his usual jounin outfit with his usual coat over it had just explained his plan to save the village to a now teary eyed Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina who was holding her newborn son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, named after the main character of Jiraiya first book, Gattsu~ī ninja no monogatari (Tales of a Gutsy Ninja), slightly closer and tighter than when he entered. "Please Kushina-chan if there were any other way I would never even think of doing this to him," Minato tried to reason with his wife but with her having just given birth, her hormones still being wacky, and recently being told by doctors she'll be lucky if she lives another weak…it was getting him nowhere fast. "Bu-But what if something goes wrong with the sealing? Both of you could die and it would be for nothing! I just brought him into this world for Kami's sake how could you expect me to let something so dangerous be done to him?" She shouted as reply. At this Minato hung his head a bit his hair covering his eyes and the tears forming in his own eyes, he hadn't wanted to do this but she was giving her no choice. He took a deep shaky breath before telling her, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Kushina-chan if I don't do this we're all gonna die and besides…even if I use another child I'll die, and you…you'll be dead in a number of days, and he'll be alone." This seemed to crush the little composure the poor woman had been able to maintain and she broke down crying shakily handing him the baby.

Holding his son in his arms for the first and most likely last time in his life Minato Namikaze couldn't believe the resemblance between his son and himself. The boy looked like a chibi version of himself, he had a small puff of blonde hair just like his on his head and his recently opened eyes were a cerulean blue just like his own except his face and eyes were rounder like his mother's. He smiled when the little boy looked at him and giggled once again feeling a wave of regret crash against him for what he was about to do to the poor him back to his mother Minato took out the scrolls he had been studying for the past few hours after hearing about Kyuubi attacking; he once again went over the seal and had to admit it was probably the greatest seal he had ever created. He used a combination of the** 'Shishou Fuuin' **and the** 'Hakke no Fuuin Shiki' **to ensure the Kyuubi stayed sealed while the** 'Shiki Fuujin' **would get the Kyuubi's soul and yokai into the seal, it even had a failsafe should it weaken greatly in which he would place some of his bloodline chakra as well as a piece of his soul. At that moment he got an idea that he couldn't believe he hadn't had before. "Kushina-chan I think I just came up with a way for you to see him again one day." He told his wife excitedly. Her snapped up at that news and asked him in a voice filled with urgency, desperation, and hope, "H-How?" Grinning and already getting to work on modifying the seal he replied, "I installed a failsafe designed to hold a piece of my soul and my Shinseina (Holy) chakra from my Kami no hikari bloodline (Divine Light) which would be released if the seal ever weakened greatly which it eventually will once all of Kyuubi's yokai becomes Naruto's. I can make another to hold some of your soul and Tondemonai (Unholy) chakra from your Shi no abisu (Death's Abyss) bloodline!" The woman cried even harder but this time out of joy and with a bright smile on her face as she let her son grab one of her fingers with his little hand all while making cooing noises that made the newborn giggle.

Fifteen minutes later the seal was done, Kushina was in a wheelchair holding little Naruto, and her husband was heading off to buy some time. Once outside the village walls he called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)". After calling out his jutsu the area was covered by a smoke cloud. Once it cleared it showed Gamabunta, the Boss of the Toad Summons. **"Ah Minato, so what have you summoned me fo-HOLY SHIT! IS THAT THE KYUUBI? Are you outta your mind gaki **(brat)**?" **"Bunta, I need you to help hold him back, try to keep your balance as when I return I'll be bringing Kushina and Naruto. Think you can do that for me?" as he said all this Minato placed an odd looking seal on Bunta's back which the toad realized was a seal for the famed '**Hiriashin no Jutsu' **(Flying Thunder God Technique)**. "So you'll be using Naruto for THAT jutsu huh? Alright, but why Kushina isn't she dying?" **"I'm adding her in as a second failsafe so hopefully when he absorbs all of Kyuubi's yokai we can be a family even if only for a short amount of time." **"I see, well then leave this to me, I'll keep the furball back you just focus on your family." **"Thank you so much Bunta" **"Don't mention it kid." **One flash of gold light later and Gamabunta charged in for what was sure to be the hardest fight he'd ever be in. **(Sorry if anyone is upset at the lack of a battle but I'm not really that good at those, at least not with such giant fighters.)**

Kushina looked up to see her husband arrive via '**Hiriashin no Jutsu' **(Flying Thunder God Technique)**,** silently she handed him their child and he immediately began drawing the seal and preparing everything. Three minutes later he was helping a struggling Kushina to stand. In the end she was able to hold onto Naruto and standing by leaning on her husband as he blurred through handseals. 154 **(idk the real amount I just like that number) **handseals later Minato subconsciously activated the seal on Bunta's back where he and Kushina immediately sent chakra to their feet ,and Kushina sent some to where she was leaning on him, to stay together and on the toad boss. Minato noticed a large gash going vertically through his summons left eye. He told Bunta to make some space and once he did he activated the jutsu. As Kyuubi's soul and yokai were forced into the seal Minato and his wife placed a fourth of their souls and all the chakra from their bloodlines that they could muster up into the two fail safes. As they did that their wings sprouted from their backs as all their clothing had special holes to allow their wings to be let out. Minato's wings were a pure white that had a soft silver glow while Kushina's were a dark black that had a slight red glow. Once the sealing was complete Gamabunta returned to the summons world, leaving the small family to fall into the arms of Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Kakashi. With the sadness brought by the deaths of Minato, Kushina, Rin, and so many others no one noticed that little Naruto already had halfway developed Shinseina and Tondemonai chakra coils as well as the starting to his own yokai coils. What was strangest was that the previously mentioned coils were white (1) and black (2) respectively.** (1= Shinseina 2=Tondemonai)**

(10 Years Later, 10 p.m., October 10)

It had been nearly three whole years since his last beating like this one. He remembered it perfectly, just like he remembered everything he's ever read, seen, heard or that has ever happened to him.

*Flashback*

Naruto was looking down sadness visible in his normally brilliant sapphire eyes with tears slowly going down his cheeks when the Sandaime Hokage entered his hospital room. "Why do so many people h-hate me Ojiji (Grandpa)? Wh-What did I do that makes them h-hate me so mu-much?" The boy was wracked by sobs at this point not being able to hold in his emotions. The ANBU in the room simply watched as their aged leader hugged the now outright bawling boy and were reminded that is exactly what he was, a small seven year old boy who is hated and beaten by the people of the village he lives in despite how kind and caring he can be. "You've done nothing Naruto-kun, people just fear that which they do not understand, it is an unfortunate part of our nature." This had been the first time he had ever given such an answer, before he would simply tell the boy, "I don't know," or, "I'm sorry." Only now after having given a much better answer did he wonder if the previous ones had hurt the situation instead of helping it. Had Naruto previously believed there had been an actual reason that the villagers hated him? "Rea-Really? There's no re-reason, the-they're just being people?" asked a now wide-eyed Naruto. "Unfortunately so Naruto-kun, but, luckily, some people are able to get past that fear and hate, so please don't think all people everywhere will be like the people who hate you." By now the boy had reduced to mere sniffling. "O-Ok Ojiji (Grandpa)," the little boy then smiled, still teary-eyed, and asked, "But…it'll get better eventually right?" "Of course Naruto-kun, it will take a long time for people to be able to see you as yourself. Now unfortunately I have to go and finish my paperwork," (cue chibi-Sarutobi crying in his head)," but if there is anything you need just ask the ANBU that are staying." "Mmk" With that the aged leader left to his office.

A female ANBU with a Neko (Cat) mask appeared in front of him, "Is there anything you'd like me get for you or help you with Naruto-kun?" When she asked this she had been expecting a number of different answers; a toy, some ramen, really she was prepared for any answer, or so she thought. What he next asked her would have Yūgao Uzuki asking for transfer onto Naruto's guard squad immediately after her turn watching him here was over. "Um, well I'd really like to get a practice book so I can start learning to read if that's not too much trouble."

*Flashback End*

Suddenly his musings were cut short as he felt pain and remembered why he had let his mind wander in the first place; he was being beaten yet again in an ally. He was getting kinda worried as this time there seemed to be more shinobi than usual; eventually he passed out from blood loss and decided it didn't matter. When he awoke a few hours later he found his wounds had already healed themselves and he was in what appeared to be a cellar of some kind with stairs to the right a furnace on the opposite end of the room from himself and the entire place seemed to be soundproof, and he was shackled to a wall by his wrists and was in nothing but his boxers. A short while later a group of five men descended the stairs he had noticed at the right of the room all of them grinning evilly and he noticed that they were all dressed as shinobi. He noticed four of them doing the same handseals in sync while the other went over to the furnace and took out what seemed to be a kunai with a heated blade. The four men making handseals made sure the fifth man could get to him. As they stopped on the final handseal Naruto felt a little woozy all of a sudden and wondered what they did when the fifth man, who Naruto noticed now had a salt shaker in his other hand, made a light scratch that managed not to draw blood, immediately after he made the cut Naruto started screaming in intense agony. _'The fuck is going on? That should not have hurt so mu-FUUUUUUUUUCK!' _The man continued to place shallow cuts on his chest, what was worse is that he would place salt over every cut he made. When Naruto heard them arguing over whose turn it would be next he knew he was in for yet another demonstration as to why he sometimes called Konoha his own personal Hell.

Three days later the Sandaime Hokage had finally tracked down the people who had kidnapped Naruto, when he and his ANBU entered they found little Naruto crawling up the cellar stairs with wings popping out of his back, the left one was black and the right one was white. They noticed an unknown woman at the base of the cellar stairs, a quick pulse check later and she was confirmed dead. _'That damn Civilian Council is gonna demand his death even more now…I think it's time for a little secret sharing.' _"We need to get him to the hospital, Usagi (Rabbit) find out on whose watch this happened and bring them to me." With that Usagi left to find those whom had apparently neglected their watch of Naruto while the Sandaime and the three other ANBU left to get Naruto to the hospital. When Naruto awoke two days later he told Sarutobi and the ANBU present what he was able to remember of what happened, afterwards Sarutobi had Inoichi Yamanaka come to find the rest of the memories, the report the man later gave at the council meeting scared just about everyone and infuriated all those who actually cared for the boy. When someone asked how the boy grew the wings Sarutobi knew he would have to tell them Naruto's heritage. Many were shocked; most civilians were outright denying any possibility of the great Yondaime Hokage having any sort of relation to the 'demon brat'. Most of the Shinobi Council simply couldn't believe they hadn't realized it sooner with how alike he was to both; his father in looks and his mother in behavior. Once the Civilian Council was finally forced to admit the boy's heritage as true the Sandaime made a law forbidding anyone who knew telling others who didn't, with his reason being that the enemies of his parents would seek to harm the boy. When the meeting was adjourned the Hokage returned to his paperwork, the Clan Heads left to do whatever, and the majority of the Civilian Council went home to tell their children to either not bother, befriend, or, if they had daughters, try to get close to the boy Naruto Uzumaki. When the children asked why their parents were telling them to more or less be kind to a boy they had previously said was a bad influence and should be avoided or hated the parents replied they had found out something that proved Naruto to be a 'good' person to befriend. Most of the children agreed fairly easily except the girls who were told to become close to him, some refused saying they would rather continue focusing on Sasuke Uchiha like their parents had originally told them to, others easily accepted thinking their parents knew what was best, and still others told their parents they would try if an opportunity appeared but nothing else. Needless to say five days later, when Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital many Civilian Council members were disappointed to hear the boy had been whisked away by the Hokage, apparently on a trip to help the boy learn to utilize his newly awakened bloodline.

A year later a strange 10 year old boy began to attend the Ninja Academy with the regular fourth years, other 10 year olds like himself. What frightened people most was that the boy was a complete mystery. He wore a long black trench coat covering his entire body with a hood hiding his hair, what appeared to be an Ame respirator which apparently distorted his voice covering the lower half of his face, black goggles with the lenses being held up by more glass instead of metal as to not impede his peripheral vision, the goggles also cover his ears in headphones, the glass was also a dark grey which hid even his eyes from view. He also wore black leather gloves and boots with steel toes.

"Everyone this is Shinda Souru. Today is his first day at the Academy…"

**A/N: **And first chapter is now over. I know it's probably not the best but hey like I said, this is my first story. If anyone wants to be the Beta for this just PM me, you need to have pretty good English, know some grammar, and if you know even a little Japanese then awesome if not that's o.k. as long as you have the other two. So like it, hate it, tell me whatcha think and if I get at least one review saying someone wants me to continue within like five days then I'll continue if not... back to brainstorming. For those few who read the original version the reason I took off the mention of Naruto developing yokai is cause I felt I was copying Elredar Skylance's 'Naruto the Angel of Death', which I highly recommend reading, too much by giving him yokai. So no more yokai unless it's from Kyuubi.


End file.
